


Keeping it on the Down Low

by Dannychu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Closeted! Armin, Closeted! Historia, Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Openly Gay! Eren, Openly Gay! Ymir, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Historia Krista Reiss is not gay.But why is her dorm-mate making her reconsider that?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 21





	Keeping it on the Down Low

I stare up at the freckle-cheeked woman on top of me with wide eyes. She smirks as she leans her face down towards me, our lips inching closer, and immediately I am thrown into a certain memory from long ago.

'Krista! What are you watching?!'

Startled, I snapped my head away from the image of two women holding hands on the television screen. I looked up at my mother with confused eyes.

'I'm watching the cartoon mother.'

She narrowed her brown eyes at the program before she picked up the remote and angrily turned the television off. 

'I don't want you watching that _disgusting_ trash ever again,' she ordered with a cold voice.

My eyes widened at her order. 'B-but why mother? I didn't see anything wrong?'

She slowly walked over to me and glared harshly. 

"Because two women being together is **wrong**. Understand Krista?'

"Historia? Why are you crying?!" 

I am snapped out of the memory by the freckle-cheeked woman calling to me in a worried voice. I raise a hand to touch my cheeks and gasp a little at the wetness that greeted my touch. 

"Historia?"

I bite my lip and look away from her. The memory filled my chest with an ache that I thought I left behind. 

_I haven't changed at all..._

Hence, I couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of my lips.

"T-this is **wrong** , Ymir." 


End file.
